


Teasingly Captured (Yoonkook)

by hxneybxby



Category: yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxneybxby/pseuds/hxneybxby
Summary: Min Yoongi, one of the highest trained assassins in the world. He's never failed to trap and kill a victim.....Except for Jeon Jungkook, in which capturing him is a tease.Forewarnings/Contains: Smut, violence, angst, murder, sexual play, yaoi
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Yoongi POV**

**//Smut Warning~**

He looked so adorable.

His hands were tied far above his head, locked in handcuffs that were held in place behind the bedframe. His cheeks were flushed a dark shade of pink, lips forced apart by the gag tied into his mouth. Drool was trickling out of the corners of his mouth, coating the ball gag in his wet saliva, that would soon be used on my throbbing length. His eyes were closed tightly, tears running down from them as sweat glistened all over his body, shining on his forehead and abs as he thrusted his hips up into thin air.

"M-mmm~!" He moaned loudly, so loud that the bed seemed to shake harder and I watched him innocently, standing by the side of the bed with the remote to the vibrator in my hand.

"Shhh, Kook... your time is almost up..." I said, reaching down to run my hand through his tousled hair. He had about thirty seconds left until he could cum, which would be difficult with the tight cock ring fitted around his tip.

His legs were shaking, and I reached down and put a hand on his thigh, pushing it further apart so that his legs would be spread more. He was not allowed to push his thighs together or cross his legs, and he knew that.

He knew that all too well.

"Mmph..." He was trying to say something, but I didn't listen, instead checking my watch and smiling before turning the damned vibrator up to its max. "Time's up Bunny."

Jungkook pulled at his restraints, closing his eyes tightly and stopping his useless thrusting, his white cum finally spurting free from his tip and coating his stomach and chest, as well as the bedsheets.

"Poor baby, that was a lot..." I said, untying his gag so that he could catch his breath and then reaching up to uncuff his hands. "Have you been that needy since last week..?"

He just nodded, his chest heaving up and down as he looked up at me, closing his red, swollen lips and swallowing as he tried to even his breath. I turned off the vibrator after freeing his hands, reaching down to pull it out of him. He tried to wipe the tears off of his face, but I knew it was no use, he'd get them back in a few minutes when my dick was down his throat.

"Y-Yoongi..." He said, moving one of his hands up from his face and resting it on my strong arm, his other hand balled up into a face as he rubbed his closed eyes.

"Hm?" I hummed, looking down at his arm. I considered shaking it off, but I didn't.

"L-lay w-with me..." He said softly, giving my arm a soft but firm squeeze.

Damn it. That's what I hated about Jungkook. He could take me down from my threatening, assassin-like pedestal and make me soft. Soft for him, kind to him... the opposite of what I was supposed to be.

Slowly, I crawled onto the bed next to him, laying down on my side and snaking one arm around his waist. I lifted my head onto his broad chest, keeping my eyes opened as I silently looked around the room, observing the cushioned, bright red walls that I've seen a thousand times before.

"How many days do I have after this?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair. I could feel my body relaxing, and I hated it so much. I had never fet safe or comforted in my life, and it made me feel strong. But around Jungkook, being strong was not always an option.

"I'll give you three." I responded, a small smile playing on my lips.

"T-three? But it used to be a week...?" He responded, his chest rising and falling against my head, still struggling slightly to catch his breath. I just nodded in response. Little did he know, I had about a month now until I needed to kill him, so I'd let him have his sexual fun before then.

I felt him sigh softly, his fingers taking my hair and twirling it around his fingers. "Okay Yoonie..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoongi POV **

You're probably wondering how all of this even came to happen. Why I have an escape artist tied down onto my bed with a gag in one hole and a vibrator in the other. Well, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was never supposed to fall for him.

I was supposed to kill him.

**_\---three weeks ago, when Yoongi was first assigned to kill Jeon Jungkook---_ **

I knew exactly where he was. He was sitting inside his house, curled up on his couch and silently watching whatever was on his television. I knew this because I was watching him through the heat sensor I had set up in his house, my smart watch reflecting his green, blue, orange and red body through the heat sensor camera in the corner of his home. Was it a bit extra? Yes, but I like to go out in style.

I waited until the sky was painted black, and the stars and moon came out, before deciding he was asleep. One thing about Jungkook is that he is a deep, _deep_ sleeper, and most likely would sleep through the sound of me opening his door. 

So, I slid a thin blade between the door frame and the handle, pushing the lock back into the door so it was unlocked before opening it. To my satisfaction, the couch he was asleep on was facing my direction, so I could see his sleeping form perfectly. I decided then and there that I was going to kill him with the same knife I used to open his door, since it was thin and sharp, and would make it a simple, clean cut across his throat. Of course I'd have to deal with the blood spurting out from his neck, but that was nothing new to me. 

Slowly, I made my way inside, my eyes never once leaving his face to make sure that he didn't wake up. When I made it to the couch, I pressed my hand over his mouth and slid my leg across his waist, forcing him onto his back as I held him down with my weight on his torso. 

He didn't even react at first, letting me move him and pin him down with my hand holding his lips together to muffle any screams. That was probably the first thing that drew me towards him, but the second had a far greater impact. 

He was handsome. Drop dead gorgeous.

His hair was thick and curly, and it looked soft to touch. His cheekbones were perfectly crafted, and his jawline was a straight angle, in depth and detailed with a slender shadow underneath it. His lips were perfect, and his cheeks looked round and full, but were still obviously lined with muscle. In short... he was perfect. 

_No, Yoongi... focus on the mission. Kill him._

But at this point, killing him was nearly impossible. Because right as I brought my knife up to his perfect throat, he groaned, pushing his hips up and trying to turn back onto his side, his large hands reaching up to paw at mine, which was covering his mouth still. Butt the only thing I could focus on was how his bulge was pressing right up into my ass, and the low groan that tiredly slipped past his lips. 

_Cut his throat... cut it now!_

Why wouldn't my hand move? In fact, why was it receding, sliding my knife back into its holder around my waist as my other hand moved down from his mouth and instead rested on his chest?

I watched his face as he slowly opened those perfect almond eyes of his and gazed at me, just narrowing his eyes in confusion and staring. I stared back at him, reaching for the gun inside my jacket. He watched me, and slowly a smile crept over his lips. "Ah, another assassin, come to kill the great and magnificent Jeon Jungkook~" He purred, grabbing both my wrists and pulling them to his chest. God, this man was strong. 

I bit the inside of my mouth, glaring in him in disbelief. He was making my body willingly oblige to him... making me _want_ to keep him alive.

"Small body... strong arms, strong legs, I'm assuming abs..." Jungkook mumbled quietly, the same small smirk on his face. "Most likely submissive... they really hired the perfect assassin this time."

What was he talking about? Had he been hunted before? If so... then why wasn't he dead? "Submissive?!" I snapped, yanking my hand free and hitting his chest before reaching for my gun again. This time I grabbed it without hesitation, pinning the barrel right against his forehead and clicking the safety off. Who did tis man think he was??!

Jungkook's eyes widened slightly, looking up at the gun and then back to my eyes. "Feisty... maybe a switch?"

"Shut up. This is no time for games. Say your last words and we'll have this over with." I growled, pushing it harder against his forehead and balling my other fist into his shirt. I didn't get how he was playing this off so easily, as if I was just another useless person that came into his life. As if he wasn't about to die within a few minutes. 

"You're forgetting something." He said, running his hands down to my hips and rubbing them with his thumbs. "This isn't my first time dealing with someone like you."

And with that he hit his forearm against my wrist, knocking the gun away from his head and then shoving me backwards with the hand that was on my waist. 

He was good, obviously not lying when he said that he dealt with other assassins before. His touch was slow and calm, and without realizing it, he had made my body slow and calm too, more hesitant and less aware of my surroundings. I had slipped up, and now I was the one on my back, with Jungkook pinning my hands above my head and sitting on my thighs, his body seeming so large compared to mine. 

I gritted my teeth and tried to point the gun at him, twisting the handle around in my fingers. He just brought my wrists up and threw them down harshly, making me lose control of the gun as it flew out of my hands and onto the ground. I scrunched up my face and looked at him. It pissed me off, how he had that same, calm expression, as if doing all of this was just part of his easy, everyday life. 

"Get off of me..." I growled, fighting against his grip on my wrists and glaring him down. 

"Why? Just so you can kill me? Yeah, no thank you." He huffed, leaning down and pressing his lips against the tip of my nose. I instantly froze, my eyes widening. No one has ever touched me. In general. _Especially_ a kiss!! 

"Stop it!! Get _off_ of me!!!" I yelled, pulling my head back and thrashing my hips. Why did I hesitate? Why didn't I kill him?!!

"Hey, hey... calm down..."

"No! You fucking creep! No wonder so many people want you dead -your price is going up in the market!!" I exclaimed, yanking one wrist free and scrambling for the gun. I nearly smacked him when I felt his hand travel down my side, but he wasn't going to distract me this time. I was going to get that gun, and I was going to-

Suddenly, I felt a thin, sharp blade being pressed against my neck, and I froze. Fuck. He had grabbed my knife out of its holder. 

"This is a nice knife." Jungkook hummed, letting go of my other wrist to cup the side of my face and tilt my head towards him. I swallowed, slowly looking up to meet his eyes. Never in my years of training have I ever been the victim, and now here I was, being fought against by my own knife. How had this even happened? Had I actually been seduced...?

"I know it is." I retorted, not breaking out eye contact. "Especially picked out just for you, pervert."

"I'd watch what you say, kitten, before you regret it." He said, cocking a brow at me. I just rolled my eyes, and slowly he removed the knife, sliding it back into its holder. Was he... sparing me?

"You can go. Without killing me, but with your life." He said, slowly running his hands down my shoulders and chest, grazing under my shirt to feel my abs. I just stared at him, letting myself think. He was the first victim of mine that I had ever failed to kill -and so he immediately enticed me, drew me closer to him. He even spared me, which I found strange. 

"Why don't you just kill me, to make sure I never come back?" I said, cocking a brow at him. 

"Because unlike some people, I don't believe that killing is fair." He said, moving his soft brown eyes back up to mine. I just stared back at him, before gently taking his wrists and taking them off of my body, pushing him backwards. He let me, not a single muscle in his body resisting me as he laid down. I couldn't bring myself to say anything -I just acted with little to no control over my movements, letting my body guide me. 

For the third time, our positions were reversed, and I now sat on him, _my_ hands traveling down _his_ chest. And, I mist say, he was actually strong. I could feel his deep muscle through his thin shirt, and I watched my hands, curiously moving them lower and dragging my finger down the tent protruding from his sweatpants, smirking as I touched it. Whatever sort of lust just came over me...

I didn't want it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoongi POV**

"Hey..." He said softly, tilting his head to try and look at me.

"Hm." I hummed, pushing his shirt up.

He thought _I_ was toned? Has he seen himself? Each one of his abs nearly popped out of his stomach, defined and smooth to the touch. I couldn't help but bite my lip as I looked at him, running my fingers across each one. 

"What's your name?" He asked, unfazed by me feeling him up. I glanced up at him, then looked back down at his body. "Why?"

"Because you're cute, and your fingers feel nice on my skin, and I want to know the name of my sexy killer." He said, running his hands up my forearms and resting them just above my elbows. 

I snorted at that, but couldn't help to notice how warm his large hands felt on me. "I'm not sexy." I stated nonchalantly, and slowly I moved my hand back down to his growing tent and pressing my palm against his tip, which was pressed up against his sweatpants.

"Mmm... yes you are...~" He said, closing his eyes softly and biting his lower lip. Why was he putting so much trust in me? I could literally whip out my knife at any second and slit his throat...

"Name?" He asked once more, opening his eyes. I sighed, chuckling softly at his persistence and lifting my hips up so that I could tug his pants off, hooking a finger under the waistband of his boxers and lifting it up before letting it go, watching as it slapped against his skin and he let out a small groan. 

"And you said I was submissive..." I mused, pulling his boxers off of his legs and marveling at his size. He was large, as expected from his muscular build and large, warm hands. "Yoongi."

He smiled, looking at me and reaching up to play with a strand of my hair. "Yoongi?"

"Yes, Yoongi..." I said, curiously reaching out with two fingers and stroking his length up and down, which was standing straight up, curved slightly towards his marvelous abs. His hand let go of my hair, and he started to push his thighs together, a whine slipping past his lips. 

"No." I said, shoving his thighs apart again and smacking my hand against his dick. He yelped at that, sitting up slightly. I just pushed him right back down. I'm pleasuring him, and he's just going to sit here and close his legs on me? No. "Keep your legs apart all the time, unless I say it's okay." 

Jungkook nodded, swallowing as his member twitched. "Maybe I was wrong, you're not so submissive now..."

I chuckled at that, moving my hand down to his balls and fondling them between my fingers, earning a low moan from him with a hint of his whiny voice laced in it. 

I moved my other hand to the base of his dick, squeezing it roughly and then slowly dragging my hand up towards his tip. He covered his mouth with his hand, and I watched as he slipped a knuckle into his mouth, sucking on it and trying to muffle his moans. I moved my hand faster, loosening my grip on his length and just letting my hand glide up and down, squeezing his balls and then releasing them repeatedly. 

"A-ah~!" He moaned out, white precum leaking down his tip and running over my fingers as I tightened my grip on him and moved my hand even faster, rubbing circles into his balls with my thumb and tugging on them, earning squeaks and loud groans from his mouth. He sounded so precious and sweet, reminding my of a needy bunny in some way. 

"I-I'm close, Yoongi~!" He said, letting go of his finger and thrusting his hips up with my hand, his abs flexing and starting to glisten with sweat. He was really getting worked up over this, and I loved it. 

"Go on, you can cum..." I told him, moving my hand up from his balls to rub his slit with my finger, earning a sharp gasp from him that was followed by beautiful white streams of cum, his frantic bucking slowing to a stop as he panted. 

"H-how..." He gulped, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. I moved my hand away, putting them on his thighs and rubbing circles onto them with my thumbs. 

"How d-did you make me c-cum so f-fast... and make it f-feel so good..." He asked, opening his eyes to look at me. I just laughed, shrugging. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean... I've had people do this to me before, b-but they're not... perfect, like you..." He said softly, sitting up and leaning his side against the back of the couch. I shrugged again, looking sharply at him. 

"I don't want you to do this with anyone else, Jeon Jungkook. Just me." I said. I don't know where the sudden protectiveness came from, but it just felt right in this moment. He nodded, closing his eyes and yanking my onto his chest, wrapping both his arms around me. I grunted, fighting back for a few seconds before laying limp against him, sighing and letting my eyes fall closed. 

"You have one week, and if I find you, your punishment is going to be more explicit than it was today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoongi POV**

_**\---present, taking place three days after chapter one---** _

I had traced him to a nearby mall, since I had hacked into the cameras and seen him in there, sitting in the food court on his phone. He always tried to find somewhere new to "hide" from me, and it was honestly, just a _little_ bit adorable. Like three days ago, he had been in a movie theater, and even bought me a seat next to him. After the movie was over, I had taken him back to my mansion and that's where the red room came in. 

What did we do during the movie? We might have held hands, or maybe snuggled each other a little bit... but when he had tried to kiss me, I yanked away from him. I didn't want to kiss someone, because it meant that I loved them, and I could _not_ fall in love with a victim who was bound to die soon. 

Right now, I was walking through the entrance for the food court, the smells of all of the small restaurants wafting through the air. I smiled, finding satisfaction in the rich smelling food. I knew exactly where he was sitting, and I walked up behind his booth, wrapping my arms around him from behind and leaning my lips close to his ear. "Gotcha~" 

He jumped slightly, but soon relaxed, setting his hands on top of mine, which were resting comfortably on his chest. 

"Mmm, yes you did~" He smiled, leaning his head back and tilting it to look up at me. I grinned victoriously, nodding and drumming my fingers against his strong, warm chest. 

"Why are you always so warm...?" I asked, looking down at him. 

"Maybe because you melt my heart~" He purred, his thumbs gently brushing against the backs of my hands. I froze, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks as I started at him. He acts like we're going out on a date or something... this is just fun and games until the time he has to die. 

"What?" I said, turning my face away from him and staring at the panda express instead. He chuckled, his breath warm and even against my cheek. "It's true Yoongi, no matter how much you want to deny it..." 

"I can't deny it if it isn't true." I said, clenching and un-clenching my jaw. He was talking nonsense, just trying to get in character for when we were alone together. 

"Oh shush." He said, lacing our fingers together.

I cleared my throat, slowly pulling my hands away and looking back down at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sirrrr." He said, sliding his phone into his back pocket and standing up, pushing his hands into the large pocket of his hoodie as he walked beside me outside, bumping his elbow against mine. I kept my arms close to my side, not bumping his back and looking around the mall a little more instead. 

"How about I buy you something to eat?" He offered, turning his head to look at me. I hummed quietly before shaking my head. I could always eat later. 

"Oh come on Yoonie, when's the last time you didn't eat a meal of just rocks and the tears of your victims?" He teased, grabbing my elbow and tugging me towards the Panda Express I saw earlier. I rolled my eyes, noting the nickname he gave me in my head. _Yoonie..._

"You'd be surprised that I actually eat normal human food." I retorted, letting him pull me along. He shook his head, chuckling and reaching for his wallet. "I don't believe that for a second."

I snatched his wallet right out of his hands, getting out my own debit card before slowly handing him his wallet back. He huffed, snatching it from my hand. "I want to buy it..."

"Well, too bad bunny." I said, ordering myself a few dumplings so that he would be satisfied. I instantly ate them, cocking a brow at him to show that I could eat normal food, too. I then started walking towards the exit, looking over my shoulder to make sure he was following me, which he was, always standing close to my body no matter where we were. Sometimes, I felt like a mother to him, since he always looked up to me and asked me for stuff (which I never gave him.)

"I chose this mall..." He said softly, jogging up to walk beside me. "Because I knew it was close to your house." 

"Oh, so then you were planning on walking to my house? But isn't it a long drive from yours?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. 

"I mean, it's a half hour drive, but I walked here, so you wouldn't have to walk me back to my car or anything..." He said, looking down with a shrug.

"You're stupid." I said, scoffing and looking forward.

"W-what?" 

"Do you know how fucking cold it is outside?" I suddenly stopped walking, turning to face him with my eyes narrowed slightly. "You could have caught a cold, or been targeted by another assassin! That's like an hour walk, Jungkook! Right in the open, too!"

He stared at me, a bright red rushing to his cheeks as people slowed down to watch us, a look of shock on their faces. But do you think I care? This idiot could have been killed, or if not that, he could risk being sick and weak. 

"Yoongi-"

"Next time, use your damn car!!" I finished, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the doors. He was silent, following behind me with his head hung low. Why had gotten so angry? It really shouldn't have bothered me, he was a grown man, bound to die anyway... but for some reason, it did. _I_ wanted to be the one who killed him, no one else would be allowed to except for me, or they'd be risking their own life, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoongi POV**

As we walked along the sidewalk, I let the cool autumn air calm me down, sighing softly and relaxing my tight grip on his wrist, grabbing his hand softly instead. We were almost at the doors of my mansion when Jungkook finally decided to say something. "You care about me, hm?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, wanting to laugh at his question. If I cared about him, I wouldn't be plotting to kill him, or use him for fun while he was still here. 

"Because you yelled at me, concerned for my safety and health." He said, butting in before I could protest. "I care about you, too!"

I bit the inside of my cheek, hard. Enough to make it bleed. Had I yelled... because I cared? And why did it hurt me to hear that he cared about me? No one had ever cared about me, no matter how hard I tried, so I doubted Jungkook's words were true. 

"I yelled at you because I don't want something else taking what's mine." I said, releasing the pressure on my cheek. 

"So I'm yours~" He smiled, lacing our fingers together and leaning his cheek onto my shoulders. I didn't reply, thinking about his words in my head. "In a way, yes." He was mine, no one else's. His life was entirely in my hands right now.

I finally looked up, walking up the stairs to my mansion and unlocking one of the large double doors, pushing it open and stepping inside with the other. My windows were constantly covered with thick curtains, so no one could ever see me and what happens inside. 

"Your home is so pretty..." He smiled, letting go of my hand to take off his shoes. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he's seen it before and it was nothing new. I grabbed his hand once more and tugged him towards the red room. He smiled, bouncing along behind me and peeking over my shoulder, which wasn't hard for him because of his height. 

The second we walked in, I locked the door behind us, pushing him towards the bed. He began to to take his shirt off, already used to the routine. I smiled as I watched him, admiring how his muscles moved with his body and his shoulders along with them. He was handsome. He was cute. He was perfect to me. 

"Yah, what is this..." I said, looking down at my chest and touching it softly. he instantly turned to face me, tilting his head. "What is what?"

"My chest is all warm..." I frowned, looking up at him through my bangs. "Am I having a heat stroke?"

Jungkook laughed at that, a cute, small, bubbly laugh as he came over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and shaking his head. Yes, I know, I'm a humor king. 

"No, I think you're flustered..." He said softly, his voice going from sweet and gentle back to its default, which was deep and calm, relaxing in its own way. "Were you watching me undress, Yoongi?"

I felt small under his gaze, but I refused to give in. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to smolder me, and make me even more flustered. 

"No, I was thinking about rocks and the tears of my victims." I said, chuckling as I recalled his joke from earlier. He laughed softly, tilting my head up to kiss my forehead. "Sure you were, Min."

For some reason, I didn't freeze up or pull away at his kiss, and instead I leaned my forehead into his lips, closing my eyes. He felt comforting, and I didn't want to leave his arms at the moment, content with just standing here. 

"Could we try something different, Yoonie?" He asked, rubbing the back of my neck softly with his fingers. I nodded, and the second he got my answer he lifted me up, causing me to open my eyes wide and straighten up. 

He took me over to the bed, laying me down on it with far more gentleness than I would ever have. In all honestly, I felt like a baby, being caressed and moved carefully by Jungkook. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him and narrowing my eyes in confusion. 

"We've been doing a lot of... teasing and using toys..." he said slowly, pulling at the hem of my shirt. I nodded, looking down at his hand and traveling back up to his eyes. 

"I want to actually be inside of you..." He finished, looking back at me with his chocolaty gaze. I didn't say anything, trying to piece things together in my head. Like how he always bucked his hips up into the thin air when he was being pleasured, wanting to be inside something already. Or how he always tried to sneak in kisses when we were together. He wanted more. He wanted physical love and contact. From me. And I wanted it from him, no matter how much I kept telling myself I didn't. 

"You're handsome..." I said, grabbing onto his shirt collar and pulling his face closer. "You listen to what I say. You try so hard to catch my attention, and even if I ignore it, I still know you are trying. You want to make me smile, make me happy in any kind of way..." and as I spoke, I started to believe my words, and it was as if I was seeing Jungkook for the first time, as someone who paid attention to me and cared about my needs and well being, as I did for him. 

With each word, I could see his cheeks getting darker and darker, flushed red with shock and embarrassment. 

"So yes, I love to make sweet love to you, if that's what you're asking. But it doesn't mean we're... a thing." I said slowly, feeling my own breath reflect off his lips. He nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. "Yes... of course."

And with that, I pressed my lips onto his, closing my eyes and letting our lips lock into a passionate kiss, the first sign of our blooming love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jungkook POV**

I was flustered by his words, not knowing that someone as closed off as Yoongi was even capable of saying those words. So you can only imagine how shocked I was when he pressed his soft lips to mine, his hand gripping onto the collar of my shirt and forcing me closer to him. I kissed him back for the first time, feeling the heated passion growing between us. 

As I kissed his sweet, plump lips, I wondered if he had ever even felt passion towards someone before. Probably not, when his entire life was focused on killing people. So I took his hand and brought it up from my collar to my head, letting his fingers tangle themselves slowly around my dark brown hair, my own hand softly petting his soft blonde locks. I could have swore that I heard a purr come from him. 

Slowly, I parted my lips, licking across Yoongi's closed mouth and hoping he would let me inside. My other hand caressed his side, pushing up under his shirt to touch his bare skin. He was tense, probably not used to any sort of affection, which would explain a lot about his behavior. 

So I would make him enjoy it. 

Once his lips parted for me, I slid my tongue inside of his mouth, rubbing his side up and down. I could feel his muscular stomach with my thumb, and I pressed into it slightly, trying to keep my movements slow for him. He started to squirm under me, holding on tighter to my hair and pushing at my hand with his free arm. 

"Stop..." I mumbled against his lips, pushing his arm away from my hand and running my fingers up and down the side of his arm. He didn't respond, but continued to kiss me, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on my tongue roughly. I groaned quietly, moving my hand down to his hip and slowly brushing my fingers against the tent in his pants, which was surprisingly hard even though we hadn't done much. I smiled, pulling back to look at him. "Are you hard already, hyung~?" 

"Shut up." He mumbled, trying to catch his breath before pushing my hand away from his bulge, instantly pushing his own hand down my pants and boxers. I widened my eyes at the sudden movement, looking down at his hand before feeling him push me onto my back. I liked this Yoongi, even though I wouldn't admit it. How dominant he could be once he was pissed off, like at the mall. 

"Yoonie~" I breathed, feeling his fingers massage my length through the thin layer of my boxers, having unzipped my pants. He leaned down, kissing the corner of my mouth and smiling. 

"I want to see you all hopeless and tied up while I fuck you..." He mumbled, more to himself than to me. I blushed darkly, feeling the butterflies swarm around in my stomach. 

"Y-you're gonna go inside me?" I asked, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I held him close to me. He nodded, running his fingers up my abs and brushing his thumb across my nipple, causing me to shiver and bite my lip. 

"I want to feel you around me, so badly, Kook..." He whispered, licking a stripe down the side of my neck and nibbling at the skin just above my collarbone. I tilted my head, rubbing his shoulders and massaging them with my fingertips. I don't really know why, but I always have the urge to satisfy Yoongi or make sure he's as content as possible. As if him feeling good made me feel good, too. 

I inhaled sharply when I felt him bite down on my neck, balling my fists into his shirt and pulling him closer to me, pressing my clothed member against his and grinding up into him. He moaned into my neck, sucking harder on my soft skin and licking it with his warm tongue whenever he could. I moaned louder at his touch, licking my lips and continuing to push my hips up into his, reaching down to unzip his pants. 

Once he was finished leaving one love mark, he moved up to make another, biting and slurping on my neck. I parted my lips, my heart racing in my chest from the slow pleasure as I pulled my dick out of my pants, slowly taking his out afterwards and touching our tips together. 

"Mmm..." I groaned, tilting my head more for his access. I slowly started to move our tips up and down, giving his throbbing length more slow strokes and occasionally pumping him a few times. His loud moan. That was all the encouragement I needed, and so I bucked my hips up slightly, rubbing our slits together quickly and feeling his precum run down my length. 

"Fuck, baby..." He moaned, laying his head in my shoulder and sucking on it, biting down slightly. I smiled softly at the pet name, squeezing his tip. 

Suddenly, he grabbed my length harshly, pulling it away from his. I squeaked, nearly jumping as he grabbed me and turning my head to look at him. He let go of me and reached across to open one of the drawers that were built into the cushioned wall. 

"W-what are yo-"

"Get undressed for me bunny, I don't want to cum until I'm inside you." He said, smirking to himself as he pulled a few ropes out. I widened my eyes and nodded, doing as I was told. 

"I want to see how flexible you are." He said, putting one hand on my thigh and squeezing it. I moaned softly and bit my lip, nodding. I knew I was pretty flexible, but I was still anxious for what he had in mind. 

He reached above me, tying my hands to the bed frame with ease. I looked at his chest as he did so, smiling and pecking it. He chuckled, ruffling my hair softly before pushing my legs upwards slowly, until my ankles were touching my wrists. I closed my eyes and bit my lip in concentration, letting him move me and blushing darkly when he tied up my ankles on either side of my wrists. I opened my eyes and looked down at him between my legs, and he smiled at me, running his warm hands up and down my thighs. 

Slowly, his hands made their way down to my ass, rubbing slow circles on it with his palm, his thumbs poking and prodding at my exposed hole to tease me. 

I just wanted him inside me already, my dick slowly rising from the arousal. That's when he reached for the lube on the side of the bed, smearing it around my hole and sliding a few lubricated fingers inside me. I moaned deeply, my wrists pulling at their restraints. His fingers thrusted themselves in and out of me, bending to hit my G-spot and moving in slow circles inside me. I arched my back the best I could with my restraints, groaning deeply and tilting my head up. 

"D-Yoongi~" I moaned, cheeks flushing red at the word at almost slipped my lips instead. _Daddy..._

"Hm?" He mused, slipping in a third finger and stretching my walls further. I inhaled sharply, my hips bucking down onto his fingers. I moaned and closed my eyes tightly, but I didn't want to cum yet, even though I could feel the sensation rising. "I-I want you inside me...!" I moaned, biting my bottom lip. His fingers were a tease -I wanted _him_. 

Yoongi chuckled, and slowly he took his fingers out and moved them up to rub my length, causing me to whimper and moan louder. "P-please, Yoongi! I want to feel you inside me!"

I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look back at him. My cheeks were a bright red and I probably looked like a mess right now. However, when he didn't stop rubbing my cock roughly, I groaned deeply and opened my eyes to look at him. 

"I've never had sex before." He said, no shame or anything relatively close to that in his voice as he spoke. "I'm not going to fuck someone unless I love them."

His words hurt. A lot more than they should have. I can't expect Yoongi to love me... or even like me in the way I like him. But still...

I didn't care. I wanted him. 

"Then make love to me, Yoonie!" I exclaimed, my entire body shaking from both anticipation and pleasure. But I also felt as if I was on the verge of tears. Not tears of pleasure, but tears of pain. My feelings felt hurt and broken, even though I knew they shouldn't be. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Jungkook POV**

Yoongi was silent, his hand moving down from my length and receding back to his lap. He didn't speak for what felt like eternity, and I wiggled uncomfortably, my face burning up. I was embarrassed. Beyond embarrassed. 

Finally, he reached up to untie my ankles, gently bringing my legs down before untying my wrists after. I didn't say anything in fear that I would break down and cry. he was done with me. I had tried to force him to do something he was saving for the love of his life. He didn't want someone as needy and horny as me, and it was understandable. Who would?

As he untied my last wrist, I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. I didn't want Yoongi to be over me, because no matter how much he ignored my small efforts to get closer to him, I still liked him. I still wanted something more than... whatever _this_ was. Why couldn't he see that? I even tried to make it romantic sometimes, like when we went to the movies. He cuddled up to me, and even had his head resting on my side, but when I tried to kiss his head he pushed me away. 

I swallowed, and just as he released me, the tears poured over my eyes and let out a small sob, instantly covering my face and sitting up. I was embarrassing him, probably... I should have just kept it together and left! But I can't! Everything is so complicated with him!

I shivered as tears rolled down my face, desperately rubbing at them with my hands so they would just go away already. 

Suddenly, I felt a warm blanket wrap around my body, and Yoongi pulled me into his lap, hugging me against his chest. I stifled my crying, more shocked by Yoongi's actions then sad. I didn't even know he had a heart to be honest, but I think that's what drew me closer to him. Trying to look for something inside him that he was hiding. 

"Lay with me..." He said softly, his hands rubbing up and down my back. I sniffled and nodded, melting into his back rubs. I wanted this Yoongi more than anything... why couldn't he just be mine?!

Slowly, he pulled my down onto the bed with him, his chest pressed against my back and his knees fitting into the curve of mine. I felt his body shift, lifting the large comforter of the bed over us and warming up my body even more. I swallowed softly, closing my eyes and leaning against his chest more. His hand slid down my side, lightly grabbing the hem of the blanket and pulling it up to my hips, the comforter still giving me just as much warmth. I couldn't help but smile as his hand held my ass, kneading it with his thumb and rubbing it softly with the rest of his fingers. I groaned quietly at the feeling, my breathing becoming steady and even. 

I was so close to just falling asleep, pressed up against him and warm under the thick blanket. Just as I was about to drift off, I felt something press against my hole, and before I knew it Yoongi had slid his thick, hard cock inside me. 

"A-ah~" I closed my eyes tighter, lips parted as he slowly pushed himself deeper, his hand moving around to hold my waist and keep my hips pushed down on his member, until he was in all the way. 

He felt so unbelievably good inside of me, it was almost euphoric. He fit perfectly, my walls wrapping snugly around him and holding him inside. He didn't thrust or anything, so I could just sit and take in his length, my labored breathing struggling to calm down. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together and giving it a soft squeeze. 

"Sleep, baby." he said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I felt my heart flutter, and I nodded softly, squeezing around his cock. He groaned into my ear before slapping my ass sharply, causing me to jump and let out a squeak. 

"Don't tease me..." He mumbled into my ear, his hand instantly going back to rubbing my ass. I bit my bottom lip, nodding and relaxing against him once more, falling asleep within a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this was kinda short-


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoongi POV**

I woke up probably later than I ever had before, still stuffed inside Jungkook, who was still peacefully sleeping. 

I couldn't help but smile, loving how big and warm his body was. It surprised me how childish Jungkook acted -he could easily dominate anyone he wanted to if he tried. 

Slowly, I shifted from next to him, forgetting that my length was still slid inside him and instantly freezing, biting my lip. 

"Mmm..." He moaned softly, pressing back into me more so that I filled him right back up. I blushed darkly, slowly laying back down as I recalled the events from last night. Tied up Jungkook. Him wanting me inside of his hole. Me refusing at first. Him crying. Me feeling bad and eventually caving in. 

Me realizing that I might actually love him. 

Sighing softly, I pushed the thoughts away and laid my forehead against the back of his neck, rubbing his toned stomach softly with my fingers. He groaned tiredly, but other than that he didn't move. I tried not to let my mind wander as I waited for him to wake up, but I couldn't help it. All I could think about was Jungkook -the younger had clouded my mind and taken quite a toll on it. 

He was the only one that made me so overprotective about something, the only one that I've ever kissed or even been inside for that matter. He was the _only_ one I could see myself living the rest of my life with, no matter how much I disregarded or threw away the thought. I couldn't imagine going one day without seeing his face at some stupid location he picked out, or even seeing him beneath me in bed. 

He was irreplaceable. And he didn't treat me like some freak, pervert assassin. But at the same time...

He also didn't know that he was going to die in exactly twenty seven days. 

Suddenly, I felt him shift beside me, his back stretching slightly as his hand slid down to cover mine, which was still slowly rubbing his stomach. I brought my head back and watched as he slowly woke up, a small smile on my face. He was so adorable with everything he does. 

"Mmm..." He groaned, his hand squeezing mine softly as I felt him tighten around my cock, which was still stuffed inside him. 

He was warm inside, and it felt good wrapped around my length. I didn't want to pull out anytime soon. 

"Good morning, Yoonie..." He grumbled, his body slowly starting to relax again as he realized where he was. 

"Good morning baby." I replied, feeling my heat flutter just at the sound of his voice. He was so sweet, always greeting me whenever he had the chance. I loved it.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him, reaching back to grab my phone from the nightstand next to the bed. "It's almost ten in the morning..." 

"I slept... so well..." He said, his fingers lacing themselves with mine. I smiled at that, happy that he was comfortable throughout the night. 

I felt him pull his hips forward, trying to take my length out of him. I cocked a brow but obliged, pulling myself out of him. He moaned softly before turning around to face me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him, taking in his soft, chocolaty, ruffled hair. I reached up to touch it, running my fingers through his tangled curls and feeling along his soft hair. 

He smiled, tilting his head into my hand and looking back at me. "Do you ever actually eat?" He asked me, scooting closer for warmth. I chuckled at that, nodding softly. "I eat once a day, mostly at lunch time." 

Jungkook parted his lips in shock and hit my chest with his hand, causing me to jump and then narrow my eyes at him. He can't just hit me.

"You're going to die if you eat like that!" He said, his voice quiet but still strong and clear. I just stared at him, unfazed by his words. I reached down to grab his wrist, pushing it against his chest. He whined softly at my tight grip, looking down at his hand. 

"Don't hit me, Jungkook." I said, my grip on his wrist never wavering. He nodded, trying to pull his wrist free. I let go of it, but didn't wrap my arm around his waist or anything, and instead just let it rest by my side. 

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly, still looking down. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself like that, I'd be devastated if you had to go to the hospital or something..."

I laughed at his words, running a hand through my hair. "I'm not going to go to the hospital Jungkook, I've been eating like this for years."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about me." I interrupted, pulling my lips into a thin line. I didn't like other people to pretend like they were concerned with me, or talk about how I could end up in bad situations. I was quite aware of everything I did to myself. He was just adding unwanted stress. 

To my surprise, he didn't respond. Instead, he sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Right. It's none of my business, Yoongi." 

I nodded slowly, watching him with my eyebrows still slight labeled. "Right..." I repeated, knowing what he said was true. But why did it feel wrong to agree with him on that?

"Do I have another four days?" He asked, going to the edge of the bed to grab his clothes start to dress back into him. I just watched silently, my heart seeming to drop to my stomach as I watched him get ready to leave. I didn't mean to upset him... honestly, what I said shouldn't have upset him. It was my life, not his, and he shouldn't worry about me. So why _did_ it upset him??

"Hm?" He hummed, not hearing me reply as he got into his boxers and pants. I still didn't say anything, a frown spreading across my face as I turned onto my other side, pulling the blanket up to my lips. It had gotten colder since he left his spot next to me, and even though he was sitting on the other end of the bed trying to find his shirt, it felt like he was already gone. 

**//Self harm mention ⬇⬇**

I felt the bed dip behind me as he crawled over to me, laying on top of the blanket that I was under. His elbow was propped up on my pillow as he laid on his side behind me, putting his other hand on my covered hip. I continued to stay silent, breathing warmly against the blanket. Whenever I got upset, I was quiet. That was the first stage I went through. And then I would cry. And if it really upset me, then I would harm myself. But I hadn't ever gotten to the final stage for a few years now, learning to control my sadness and bury it down inside me. Of course, there were still quite a few scars running up the inside of my left arm, mostly on my wrist. 

But I didn't get upset over anything anymore. 

"Yoongi, I need to know how long I have." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of my head. 

"Don't leave..." I mumbled quietly, my fists clenched around the hem of the blanket. "I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to make you upset."

Jungkook sighed, rubbing up and down my side before laying his head down on the pillow, resting his chin on top of my head. "I know you didn't, Yoongi. It's alright." He whispered, moving his hand up to my hair and brushing his fingers through my blonde locks. I closed my eyes and sniffled to keep myself from crying. 

"I'm going to make you breakfast." he said, kissing the top of my head before sitting up. I just nodded. I would do anything at this point to make him stay. 

"Get dressed baby..." he mumbled, ruffling up my hair before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. I sighed when he left, sitting up with the blanket still wrapped around me. I got off of the bed and went to the opposite end of the room, opening a large wardrobe and getting dressed into black ripped jeans and a white hoodie with the word, "Gucci" written along the sleeves. I then went into the connected bathroom and fixed my hair before leaving the red-room and going out into the kitchen, where Jungkook was sitting on the counter next to the stove on his phone. 

"Hey!" He said once he saw me walk in, instantly sliding his phone in his pocket. It took a lot of trust for me to not take his phone from him -he could be texting his location or saying he got kidnapped... anything was possible.

"Hey." I replied, going over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, tiredly leaning my face against his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped both his arms around me, and I happily closed my eyes. 

Jungkook leaned his soft cheek against my head, his chest slowly rising and falling against me. It felt so calming and subtle that I didn't want to move from his arms, ever, for the rest of my days. I would be content anywhere I was with Jungkook. Because no matter how submissive or cheesy he could be, I could practically feel his protecting strength whenever he was around me, and I loved it. I wanted it so much, for I had never felt such comfort in my life up until now. 

"I'm sorry... for saying those things earlier." I said quietly, turning my face into his warm neck and allowing my eyes to fall closed, basking in his scent and warmth. He always smelled like sweet cologne. 

"It's okay Yoongi." He replied with a small smile, his fingertips slowly running up and down my back, feeling along the soft fabric of my shirt. I nodded silently, eyeing one of the hickeys on his neck. Hickeys from me. He was mine. 

Suddenly, a fruity scent filled the air, and I scrunched up my nose slightly in confusion. "Are you cooking something...?" 

"Ah, there are blueberry muffins in the oven." He hummed, his hand moving under my shirt and kneading the small of my back with his slender fingers. I groaned softly at the feeling, nodding and relaxing into him again. His hands moved up until they were under my arms, and then I was slowly lifted off the ground, being pulled onto the counter will him and then set in his lap. I pouted softly, but still wrapped my legs around his waist. "Hey, I'm not a baby..."

"I still want to hold you on my lap." He said, rubbing slow circles onto my sides with his hands still under my shirt. I just nodded once again, my face fitting perfectly in his neck once again. I closed my eyes in satisfaction, letting the feel of his warm fingers against my cool skin relax me. 

I felt his fingertips trail down my sides, softly rubbing at the skin just above my waistband. I automatically tucked my bottom lip between my teeth, shivering at the feeling. It felt euphoric... almost perfect. No matter how he touched me, or where, it was always just true bliss. 

His hand continued to rub at the soft skin by my waistband before he moved it down to the bulge in my pants, trailing his fingers along my zipper with a hum. I kept my eyes closed, ever so slightly moving my hips closer to his hand. There was nothing better than the feeling of his hands on me, bringing me pleasure and forcing me to cum. That sounded so good right now... 

Slowly, his fingers found the top of my pants, and he popped the buttons open with ease, moving down to unzip my pants and give my growing boner more room to expand. He slid my boxers down, and I felt his other hand move up to hold my head against his neck, preventing me from moving as his other hand took my hard length out of my boxers, slowly stroking it up and down with his fingers. 

"Mmm~" I moaned softly, enjoying his his hand was forcing me against his neck. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to squirm for him... I wanted to stay still and good. 

Jungkook rubbed his forefinger up and down my slit, and I parted my lips in awe, low groans slipping past them as I rolled my hips into his hand more. Slowly, I felt his fingers wrap around my length, his hand beginning to pump me up and down. 

I closed my eyes tightly, his slow movements blending into a mix of high pleasure and a strange, relaxing comfort as he jerked me off, his hand slowly moving faster and faster up and down my hard cock. 

"A-ah.." I moaned against his neck, his hand still holding my head in place. I took the advantage and instantly attached my lips to it, sucking hard and moaning. 

His thumb pressed into my tip, teasingly swirling around it whenever his hand reached the top. I could feel his grip tightening, squeezing my length as he moved his hand quickly along my member. Loud moans escaped my lips, and before I knew it I was bucking my hips needily into his hand, biting down on his neck. 

"Ah~! Jungkook...!" I felt trapped, his grip on the back of my head strong... his grip on my dick stronger. He moved his hand roughly, pulling my cock upwards and then pushing it back down with each thrust of his hand. I could feel the knot building in my stomach, my moans getting higher and higher pitched.

"M- ngh!!" I moaned out, a slight whine laced in my voice as my legs shakily tightened around him, my hips bucking like wild into his rough hand, which never slowed down. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" He asked, balling my his fist into my hair. "Has it been so long since your pretty cock has been touched like this~?"

His words... they were teasing me... in the best way possible. I bit down roughly on my lip, nodding frantically. "Y-yes!!" I moaned out, the feeling of his hand pressing into my hard dick overwhelming. His hand was only moving faster, his lips pressed against my temple soothingly. I gritted my teeth, bucking my hips faster into his hand before releasing my cum all over his shirt. 

"Good job..." He said softly, pulling my head back by my hair and kissing my softly, his fingers slowing down and swirling around my wet tip. I opened my eyes partly and watched his facial expression, which was calm yet focused. 

Finally, he let go of my straining cock, lifting his shirt up and over his head and setting it down next to him. "Yah, ruined my shirt hyungie~"

"You mean _my_ shirt." I said, leaning into to kiss him again. He hummed quietly, kissing my back and letting his hand run down my stomach, away from my hair. I tucked my length back inside my pants, zipping and buttoning them back up before pulling back from the kiss. 

I nearly jumped when I heard the oven timer go off, holding softly onto Jungkook. He smiled and reached to turn the dial off, then slid off the counter, gently setting my on the floor and washing his hands. My soft member felt wet and refreshed now, making me secretly blush. He had such a damn effect on me...

Gonig over to the oven, Jungkook opened it, using an oven-mitt to take the tray of muffins out. I watched him lazily, the delicious smell filling the room. 

"Ta-da~" He purred, wrapping one arm around my waist. I chuckled and leaned against him softly, eyeing the delicious muffins. 

He smiled, taking the oven-mitt off and whispering softly, "I could cook for you everyday, Yoonie..."

I nodded silently, reaching for his wrist and pulling the younger into my chest, kissing his soft lips. "Yes Jungkook, you could."

Oh Kookie, if only you didn't have to die...


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoongi POV**

I watched as Jungkook set the muffins up on the stove. It had been so long since the last time I had eaten a home-cooked meal. And even if it wasn't a full meal, it still felt like one. 

"Jungkook," I said slowly, my legs swinging gently off the edge of the counter. I felt so soft and relaxed now that Jungkook had pleasured me... 

"Yeah?" He replied, reaching up to grab two plates down from the cupboard. 

"I love you..." I finished, lowering my gaze from him to the floor. 

I didn't know what to expect after saying that. I knew he loved me back though... I could almost feel his love in some ways, through the little things that he did for me. Still, the fact that he wasn't responding was starting to rattle me, and I just bit my bottom lip, trying to forget I had ever said something. 

"Yoongi..." He said softly, cupping my cheek in his warm hand and turning my gaze towards him. I looked at him without saying anything, tilting my head so that it was resting heavily in his strong hand. 

He then leaned forward, wrapping his other arm around my waist and kissing my lips gently. I hummed against his lips, letting out a small groan of satisfaction. This was all I needed to feel better. His soft, tender lips pressed against mine to form a kiss so delicate and sweet. 

"I love you too." He whispered against my mouth, pulling back only to press another kiss to my forehead. I smiled, nuzzling my cheek into his hand lightly. He loved me. 

And I loved him. 

"I don't ever want to leave you, Yoongi..." He said quietly, pressing multiple kisses to my temple and down the side of my face. "I don't want to have gaps where I can't see you... I don't want to only see you when you're trying to find me and use me. I want to be with you wherever you are, and I want to make you happy... so, so happy..." 

I nodded softly at his words, looking up at him. "I have to kill you, Jungkook." I mumbled, my voice barely above a whisper. He stopped the trail of kisses, pulling his face back to look at me. I whined at the loss of contact. It had felt so nice and comforting, coming from the other. 

"You what?"

"I was hired to kill you..." I said, my voice a bit stronger for him to hear. "By the end of this month... October thirty-first..." Halloween night. 

I hadn't even realized it, but warm tears were rolling down my cheeks, dripping onto Jungkook's hand. He was going to die... because of _me_ , of all people!

"I'm sorry... I'm s-so so sorry..." I said, pulling my head away from his hand and covering my face in my sleeves, nothing but pure sadness panging at my heart. 

"Shhh..." He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, laying his chin atop my head. "We'll figure something out Yoonie, don't cry..." 

I sniffled, letting my face bury itself in his warm chest as my arms wrapped around him. I tried to make myself believe his words... that we would figure something out together. But it seemed near impossible. If I didn't kill him, someone else would. He was a popular target, since he was fast and clever and knew how to fight. 

"How about you take a nice, hot bath... and calm down a little?" He said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. That did sound nice, but...

"Only if you join me..." I said, keeping my face pressed against his chest. Hot water was still not as warm as Jungkook when he was with me. Nothing could compare to him. He was irreplaceable. 

He nodded, lifting my up under my butt and holding me against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him carry me upstairs. I pointed out the bathroom, but other than that didn't move until we got there. 

Jungkook set me down gently, turning on the water and letting it run into the tub. I stretched my arms above my head, groaning as I sat down on the floor. He turned around to look at me, cocking a brow. "What is it?"

"I'm tired. And lazy." I said, letting my head hang low as I grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head. He chuckled, bending down to run his hand into my hair. 

"You're not lazy, you're my hard-working hyung~" He cooed, tilting my face up towards him to kiss my lips gently before pulling away. 

"Thank you..." I muttered, standing up and getting out of the rest of my clothes, awkwardly covering myself up after as I looked at the water filling up the tub. 

I heard Jungkook chuckle, and before I knew it he pressed me against the wall, one hand on my shoulder and the other moving my hands away from my privates. "Are you hiding yourself after everything we've been through, Yoonie?" He smiled, running his slender fingers along the length of my cock. I closed me eyes, the heat rushing to my cheeks as I already felt myself start to harden. God, he had such an effect on me... he just jerked me off, too!

He pulled away after a few more strokes, and I whined, crossing my arms over my chest instead of over my slightly hard member. He just flashed me a bunny smile, getting undressed in front of me and motioning to the tub, which was almost full. I hesitantly went over to it, turning the water off. The tub was rather large, with gold embroidered edges and feet, as well as a wide build. Slowly, I lowered myself into it, watching Jungkook and wondering how he was planning on getting in. He would probably just sit on the other side... so we could awkwardly stare at each other...

The water was hot, but not too hot. It was honestly just how I liked it. Jungkook went over to me and then looked down into the water, pouting before grabbing a bottle of soap and pouring it in to make bubbles. I rolled my eyes playfully, a smile pulling on my lips. "So childish..."

He set the bottle of soap aside and then decided to get in -right on top of me.

I laughed, holding onto him as he straddled my lap, leaning his chest against mine. "Such a big baby~" I teased, rubbing my wet hands up and down his bare back. He just groaned, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders back while mumbling, "This is so relaxing..." 

I nodded, playing with the hair on the back of his head. It really was, with the hot water soothing my muscles and Jungkook warming me up even more, comfortably resting against my chest. 

"I'm sorry for making you hard." He whispered, and with that he lifted his hips up, dropping himself down right on top of my member with a deep moan. 

I bit the inside of my cheek, groaning at the sudden action and letting out a sharp gasp. "Mm..."

"Feel better?" He asked, keeping myself stuffed inside him as he once again laid against my chest. I nodded, running my hand through his soft curls and dampening them as I closed my eyes. 

"I want to do this more often.." He breathed, pressing a kiss to my chest and dragging his lips across my collarbone slowly. I let out another quiet groan, nodding in agreement. 

"I don't want you to leave me." I said quietly, my grip on his hair tightening a little bit. "Don't want you to die..." I opened my eyes to look at him, which was hard with the tears threatening to spill out. 

He looked up at me, pouting and cupping both my cheeks in his soft hands. "Yoongi, I'm right here baby." He said, his voice smooth and low as he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I nodded, sniffling and leaning my head into one of his hands. I forced myself to believe his words, because it hurt not to. It hurt to think about not being with Jungkook... he meant so much to me already, even though I don't show it. 

Why don't I show it?

Why do I keep pushing him away?


End file.
